Talk:Miss Martian
Why is the green writing a template? 0.o its so random. JuniperAlien 15:25, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :See . ― Thailog 18:23, January 25, 2011 (UTC) It's still kinda pointless to me. JuniperAlien 19:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :It was Greg Weisman's suggestion (sort of), based on something we use on another wiki he looks at. Link -- Supermorff 22:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Green Martian So I understand why we have to be hesitant about adding DC canon to the wiki, but I think it is safe to assume that she is a Green Martian, seeing as she is Martian Manhunter's niece, and he is a Green Martian in DC canon, which I think he is also in Young Justice continuity. Opinions? [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 21:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you think that's in Young Justice continuity? For all we know, in this series, there might not be any other types of Martian. -- Supermorff 21:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, yeah good point. I'll change that now. [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 22:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Miss Martian's Earth Form Miss Martian Earth Form is based on a tv show called "Hello Megan" As seen in episode 8 "Downtime" when it shows Artemis at home, the t.v. is anonncing the next show it says "coming up an episode of Hello Meg..." before being turned off my Artemis Mother. In the next episode one of Superboy's memories is of the same show, note that she(t.v actor) and M'gann look just alike and sound alike including the catchpharse. M'gann also admitted on sevaral occasions that she watched Earth t.v. shows. So she adopted the actress' look as her own Earth form, only with green skin. :Very interesting, good find! Although it's a bit too speculative to mention in the article, I think. Hm, not sure. -- Supermorff 19:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : :I just checked Downtime -- closed captioning says that that "coming up next" show is "Hello, Neigh..." not "Hello Meg..."Oknight 23:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image change proposal So I have screencaped most of Bereft, and I have these two images amongst them, and I thought we could put them up for Megan's infobox image seeing as the current one is very close up of her face, and these two show more of her body. The current one is also quite dark as well. Miss Martian 001.png|Proposal #1 Miss Martian 002.png|Proposal #2 I personally prefer proposal #1, but if it is too small, we can always crop it down a little bit. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 11:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I also like #1, even though she's technically donning her "stealth uniform". However, it's better than an extreme closeup of her face. ― Thailog 20:08, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I like #1, but let's crop it in at the sides a bit - just inside the CN logo. -- Supermorff 20:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Thailog: I actually thought the same thing about her uniform, but they seem to be wearing the stealth tech more than their actually uniform, so I didn't really think it mattered. I do prefer her in her white top uniform though. I'll get around to cropping it later this arvo, and post the result up here. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 20:34, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #2 definitely. Her face is is close enough, completely visible and isn't being covered by anything. As opposed to #1which isn't close enough.